1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar energy generators and more particularly pertains to a new optical solar electric generator for efficiently converting solar energy to electrical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of solar energy generators is known in the prior art. More specifically, solar energy generators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art solar energy generators include U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,360; U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,617; U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,620; U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,591; U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,071; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,856.
In these respects, the optical solar electric generator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently converting solar energy to electrical energy.